Omanball
Omanball |nativename = Sultanate of Omanball : Kurat Saltanat Uman '' |founded = 1970 |onlypredecessor = Imamate of Omanball |predicon = Imamate of Oman |onlysuccessor = You. |image = Oman.png |caption = Oh man! Oil is what you get in Oman! |government = Sultanate |personality = Happy-go-lucky sultan-like guy |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Muscatball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Ibadi Islam (main) Christianity Hinduism Buddhism (minority) |friends = UAEball Saudi Arabiaball Yeah Men Maldivesball UKball USAball Canadaball Israelcube Iranball Bruneiball Kuwaitball |enemies = ISISball Creepers |likes = Banking, oil, kebab, meteorites, traveling in the ocean, tourism, peace and furries |hates = Terrorism, Sultan Said bin Taimur |predecessor = Imamate of Omanball |intospace = Yes, But is space |bork = Oh man!, Oil, Oil |food = Kebab |status = Suffering Depression after his Sultan Died |notes = Alive and also Avicii died in my clay RIP Avicii. |reality = Sultanate of Oman }}'Omanball''' is a modern countryball in Middle East. He borders UAEball to the North, the Indian Ocean to the South and East, and Yemenball and Saudi Arabiaball to the West. The country is divided into 11 governorates, including the capital Muscatball located in the Muscat Governorateball, giving him a total area of 119,500 square miles, making him the 70th largest country in the world. As of 2019, he maintains a population of 4.672 million inhabitants. History Omanball was born as a Middle Eastern 4ball, he is the oldest independent countryball in Arabball. By the 18th century, the Omanball Empire stretched from present-day Omanball down to east coast of Africa. Omanball also conquered Zanzibarball.In 1798, Omanball and UKball signed a Treaty of Friendship. Under this treaty, guaranteed the Sultan's rule. From 1932 until 1970, Oman was ruled by the Islamic conservatist paranoid regime of the Sultan Said bin Taimur. Said bin Taimur was a notoriously paranoid sultan who banned smoking, wearing sunglasses and talking more than 15 minutes in public. Even though his nation had large reserves of oil, Oman was poorly developed country at that time, where only 6 kilometres of roads were paved, only 3 schools were in the country, the mortality rate was 75% high, the literacy rate was only 5% high, it lacked infrastructure, it lacked healthcare, the Omani citizens suffered from diseases, sexual diseases and malnutrition and also the population was dependent on fishing and farming. This will change, when the paranoid sultan's son Qaboos bin al Said coupled his own father in 1970 and began to develop, modernize and deisolationed Oman. And thanks to Qaboos's popular reforms, Oman became one of the most riches and prosperous nations in the world. And to this day, The Sultan of Oman still doesn't have a chosen heir, Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Drawing Omanball isn't very difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape with a red stripe on the left # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes, white, red and green, from top to bottom. # Draw the national emblem of Oman at the top of the red stripe # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery File:UAE_barr.png BNbTyhP.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png XNngslv.png xYFxyRX.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Middle East - Polandball Cup.png 6VgDRbM.png O-Man.png Omanball.png Chain Reactions.jpg zh:阿曼球 Category:Middle East Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Oil Category:ISISball Haters Category:Omanball Category:UNball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Funny Name Category:Characters Category:Red Green White Category:Burger Lovers Category:Asia Category:Arab Leagueball